Demonic Melodies
by ParadoxEclipse
Summary: Granny Tsunade." Naruto acknowledged the Hokage, "I brought the Bastard Back" promptly the knucklehead fell, face first on the ground. What if Naruto Succeeded in Bringing Back Sasuke After Their battle at the Valley of the End? What if Naruto Found a Near-dead Tayuya Before She Died? Would Love Blossom Between the Two? Or Would Naruto Crash and Burn in a Spiral of Swears?
1. Return

**-Demonic Melodies-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is here bringing you ANOTHER story for all you enderbutts!**

**As I notified you in my other story, this fic is Naruto x Tayuya!**

**What i did not tell you was that it is a peaceful story with minimal baddies!**

**[that will be all the warning you guys get... If you want action then jump off a cliff!]**

**(CALM DOWN I WAS JUST KIDDING... maybe)**

**ANYWAY moving on... No Akatsuki, Madara, Tobi, or any of that crap (alright its not crap!)**

**I might keep Orochimaru for the shits and giggles... :D**

**As you guys saw in the above i will not be censoring this fic like my other one so brace yourself for MAJOR SWEARING ACTION!**

**(come on guys its TAYUYA we are talking about...)**

**HOPE YA PEEPS ENJOY!**

**SEEYAH AT THE BOTTOM!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"Summoning: Blade Dance!"

A single eyed weasel, rode upon a miniature tempest, scythe gleaming menacingly.

'Alright, I'm far enough away... It's time for my genjutsu" the red haired demon-looking humanoid brought a metallic-looking flute to her lips, fully intent on trapping the two Ninja with her genjutsu. Oddly enough, she was the only one out of Orochimaru's Sound Five who actually used sound as a weapon.

"Huh?" the violent winds cut across anything in their paths... Be it bark, wood or rock. Large chunks of wood were brutally severed off their trees, and sent hurling towards the approximate location of the genjutsu user. The winds cut multiple times at the trees, with the sound nin among them.

Her wail of pain were heard by the sand kunoichi who smirked, intensifying the winds. "Ugh!" the leaf ninja behind Temari tried to block the winds with his hands, eyes shut tight.

As the dust cleared, it revealed nearly all of the trees in the surrounding area cleaved in half, leaving no sight of the enemy nin. When all of the dust finally set completely, underneath a mass of multiple treed, lay the near dead body of the sound nin.

The Nara stood shocked at the prowess of the Daughter of the previous Kazekage, 'She doesn't mess around' he slightly smirked, 'she's a subtle as a rhino... She might even be scarier than my mom...' he shuddered at the thought of getting on Temari's bad-side. "Pretty good huh" she smirked, turning around to face Skikamaru. 'Well... This time I should be grateful she is so scary...'

* * *

"RASENGAN!" the vermilion sphere whirled violently on the blond's right palm...

"CHIDORI!" black lightning danced across the valley, originating from the palm of a raven haired boy. It struck anything and everything it could reach.

"NARUTO!" the lightning danced even wilder as the ravenette charded towards the blond, his arm being dragged across the floor, leaving a trail of dirt in it's wake.

"SASUKE!" the vermilion sphere shook violently as the blond jumped, going above the Uchiha.

"AARGH!" both techniques were driven through the chest of it's intended target... The Chidori piercing straight through Naruto's right lung, while the Rasengan nearly destroyed the ravenette's left lung. Both bodies fell to the ground of the battered valley, both finding it difficult to breathe. Naruto shakily stood to his knees.

"Sasuke..." he checked for respiration, it was positive... The Uchiha will live.

Naruto began to feel the effects of the Nine Tails healing him... Naruto began to feel a drain on his already lowered chakra reserves as the wound in Sasuke's slowly healed. Naruto knew that it was The Nine Tail's doing.

Staggering up to his feet, the Uzumaki picked up the Uchiha by his legs, throwing him over his back like a sack of tomatoes (y'know cause Sasuke likes his tomatoes), and began his slow and painful treck down the valley, towards The hidden Leaf. Naruto could feel the lack a dark or malicious chakra he usually felt when he was near the Uchiha... Naruto failed to notice the absence of a particular tri-pronged seal on the neck of his human sack.(curse my sick sense of humor at a serious moment... :D)

* * *

A tired and hungry looking boy limped across the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Blood flowed freely from his scarred legs and hands. Black rings were framing his eyes, a clear indication of his lack of sleep. His blond hair flopped lifelessly to his forehead instead of spiking straight to the sky. Through all of this not a tear escaped his eyes. Not a wail of pain graced his lips. He would no allow them to get the satisfaction of his miserable state.

He heard the rustling of leaves from his surrounding foliage. Bracing himself, he stalked closer to the bush, warily clutching his wooden kunai knife. Out from the bush came the small frame of a girl. Her hair was an odd shade of pink, Almost red. Her brown eyes were glittered with pain and hunger. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days... Just like him...

"Uh... Miss..." he tried speaking with a croak, he wanted to help the girl. But was saddened when the girl backed away in fear, stumbling from a rock she ran as fast as she could away from the blond haired boy.

His bright blue eyes darkened, "Everyone either hates me or is afraid of me..."lone tear fell from his eye, "That is why I must become a Ninja! I will show them that I am NOT a Demon like they call me! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! THEFUTURE HOKAGE!' he stabbed his wooden weapon against the nearest tree, only for it to fall in splinters. He did not notice the blue flames at the place where the kunai touched the tree... He also did not see a spiral appear on the bark of the tree when the fire dissipated.

The towering gates of The Hidden Leaf Village was finally in the sights of Naruto. He heaved a sigh of relief as he was getting tired of carrying the body of his teammate on his shoulder for the past three days he took to reach the village. He had already contacted the Hokage, via messenger pigeon a day ago, and he would be pretty darn pissed if he was not welcomed by a pretty big ass group of people for bringing back the Bastard.

And sure enough, at the gates stood Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Tsunade, and Jiraya. "Hey Guys!" Naruto increased his speed into a jog, but unfortunately for him... He tripped, sending the Unconscious Uchiha to the ground. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushed up the the unconscious Uchiha. "Thank you Naruto!" Sakura had tears of happiness in her eyes, "You brought Sasuke-kun back!" at that moment, Naruto saw something in Sakura's eyes... Love... Love for the near defected Uchiha...

At that moment Naruto finally decided to stop his pursuit of the pink haired beauty. Naruto sighed, Sasuke and Sakura were meant for each other...

"Granny Tsunade." Naruto acknowledged the Hokage, "I brought the Bastard Back" promptly the knucklehead fell, face first on the ground.

"He is just asleep" Tsunade assured the gathered people, "he did defeat the 'Rookie of the Year' after all..."

* * *

"Who? What? Where?" Naruto looked around franticly trying to figure out where he was, he was in the hospital, "What?" he wondered aloud.

"Good to see you awake" he heard Tsunade's voice from beside him, next to his bed was standing the buxom blonde, checking a still unconscious Sasuke. "Hi Naruto" he heard the voice of Tsunade's assistant. "Hey sis" Naruto smiled up at his sister figure who smiled back.

"Baa-chan when can I leave?" he asked, already eager to get out of the all white building, "you can go now... You were unconscious for two days so all your wounds have healed. Brat" the blonde woman adden in, spiffed at her nickname.

"thanks baa-chan!" and before Tsunade could turn around, he was out to the building. Tsunade sighed, "Will he ever calm down..."

* * *

**Not much of an endnote today so guys just ENJOY**

**KAPLAM!**


	2. Dango

**-Demonic Melodies-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back bringing you the second chapter for Demonic Melodies! **

**(But you already know that!)**

**Anyway the previous chapter got only two reviews :( **

**Guys please review more :D**

**Moving on the two reviews I got were nice to read as SOMEONE appreciates the time i take out of my BUSY schedule Consisting of YouTube, YouTube and... Wait for it... MORE YOUTUBE!**

**Anyway guys hope you peeps like this chapter of DEMONIC MELODIES!**

**(PS: suggest a better name!)**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

_"Who? What? Where?" Naruto looked around franticly trying to figure out where he was, he was in the hospital, "What?" he wondered aloud._

_"Good to see you awake" he heard Tsunade's voice from beside him, next to his bed was standing the buxom blonde, checking a still unconscious Sasuke. "Hi Naruto" he heard the voice of Tsunade's assistant. "Hey sis" Naruto smiled up at his sister figure who smiled back._

_"Baa-chan when can I leave?" he asked, already eager to get out of the all white building, "you can go now... You were unconscious for two days so all your wounds have healed. Brat" the blonde woman added in, spiffed at her nickname._

_"Thanks baa-chan!" and before Tsunade could turn around, he was out to the building. Tsunade sighed, "Will that kid ever calm down..."_

* * *

And within five seconds he was back, "Uh... Baa-chan..." he said nervously, his hospital gown almost falling off, "where are my clothes?"

"Here you go brat" Laughing heartily Tsunade handed over the orange jumpsuit he always wore. "Thanks Baa-chan!" and before the Hokage could blink, he was out of the hospital, "always in a hurry..." Tsunade sighed and continued her check-up on the unconscious Uchiha.

'I think I should go to the forest for some training...' Naruto decided to head towards the east of the Hidden Leaf Village.

On his way there he encountered many people, but only around half were glaring at him, ane even less sharing snide remarks. 'I guess bringing back the runaway Uchiha has it's perks...' he grinned when he actually saw some people smiling at him, and some even APOLOGIZING to him and welcoming him to their stores!

Honestly, he never felt so happy in his entire life. He even stopped into one of the weapons dealers' stores and bought a few Explosive Tags for HALF the price!

He suddenly felt a craving for eating Dango. Walking into the first Cafe he saw he took a seat in a single booth. When a waitress arrived to ask for his order, he ordered the spiciest set of the treat they had. Nodding and smiling at the blond haired knucklehead, the waitress backed into the kitchen to place his order.

Naruto heard the whistling of a kunai, which embedded itself onto the chair he was sitting on, narrowly missing his face, "that's my booth there runt" he heard the all to familiar voice of a certain purple haired snake mistress. "A-Anko-san!" the blond exclaimed startled at the sudden appearance of the Special Jonin.

"That's my spot brat" the snake mistress glared at the Jinchuuriki. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you a Ramen Lover?" It was a well known fact that Ramen and Dango lovers CANNOT be friends, on most occasions anyway...

"I-I just f-felt like eating Dango today... A-Anko-san" the scared blond stuttered out. Anko internally smirked, 'I love scaring people!' but on the outside, she said, "So, finally succumbed to the awesomeness that is Dango!" she declared, smirking, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT! RAMEN IS A MILION BILION TIMES BETTER THAN DANGO! I JUST FELT LIKE EATING DANGO!" by then all the people were looking at them like they were crazy. "What are you looking at..." Anko's kunai glinted dangerously, daring anyone to look at them. Having it's effect, everyone hastily turned around to mind their own work.

"Your order sir" the brown haired waitress placed his order on the table and quickly went to attend another costumer.

"You're okay kid" Anko commented, grabbing a stick of the spicy treat, "You ordered my favourite kind for me" and with that all of the edible spheres that were on the stick were emptied into the pit of the Snake mistress' stomach. Naruto dared not to make a comment about her stealing his food, but he knew what was best for him...

Quickly emptying the plate into his stomach, he ordered some of the milder treats to take with him, 'Dang is not half bad though' he mentally clamped his mental hand over his mental mouth, 'AARGH! I NEED SOAP!' he quickly paid for the meal and went out of the shop as fast as he could, wanting to get away from the 'crazy snake lady'

* * *

Naruto finally plopped to the ground, completely exhausted. It was almost night time, and he was packing up his small bag which consisted mainly of weights and Dango (which he took with him) and an extra pair of his orange jumpsuit.

That was when he heard the moan of pain, "What was that?" he wondered aloud and began to make his way towards from where he heard the sound.

Assuming the sound came from the deforested area from Temari's battle against Tayuya, Naruto headed towards the area. And sure enough he found what he had been looking for...

A girl who looked around his age lay under the heavy trunks of multiple trees, all crushing her legs. Her red hair was stained with blood and her eyes were almost closed. Her body moved as she tried to wiggle out of the constraints. He heard the same moan on pain.

Instantly deciding on helping the birl, Naruto created several Shadow Clones to aid him in lifting the heavy logs. "What the fuck?" Tayuya's eyes snapped open, revealing her alluring brown eyes. "Who the fuck are you?!" he r vision was still blurry. When her sight returned, she saw the blond, 'it's that blond fuck who tried to get that emo-bastard back from us...' she noticed.

"Allow me to help you." he spoke kindly, seemingly deciding to ignore her use of rather 'unpleasant' vocabulary. "I don't need your fucking help dick!" she tried even harder to pull away from the fallen logs, only for a spike of pain to shoot up her spine. "It seems you do..." Naruto replied sarcastically before heaving with all his might to lift the aforementioned logs.

When all the logs were successfully removed, Tayuya went back to her cursing, "Alright Now what the fuck are you going to do shithead! Take me to The Hidden Leaf Village? They will just toss me in the fucking torture chamber and then execute me for helping that bastard emo-shit run away from the petty ass village!"

Naruto finally snapped, "Will you shut the fuck up! I'm trying to help you here! If I wanted you fucking dead, then i would kill you right now or better yet let you starve till the ANBU find you!" that silenced the irate redhead. 'Maybe the blond fuck will actually help me...'

"Anyway," his usual smile returned, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the girl nodded in response, "Tayuya" Naruto nodded and picked up the girl bridal style, "WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelped startled at the sudden action, "I'll take you to the hospital" he began his walk back to the village, making sure that he wasn't hurting the foul-mouthed redhead.

'Why does this feel so good...' Tayuya slowly drifted off to bliss unconsciousness, leaning on the boy's chest, 'it feels so good... Someone actually caring for me...'

Naruto felt a tingling at the pit of his stomach, 'This girl... I feel so... Different around her' heck he only knew her for around five minutes. 'I hope helping her was the right choice...'

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter guys and guyettes.**

**Hope you enjoyed, a rating would be much appreciated if you did**

**KAPLAM!**

**(sneak peak for anyone who figures out those YouTube references (hint:Minecraft))**


	3. Hospital

**-Demonic Melodies-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back bringing you the third chapter for Demonic Melodies! **

**(But you already know that!)**

**Anyway hope ya peeps enjoy this chapter as much as the God of Enjoyment himself...**

**ME!**

**LOL JK!**

**I BRINGTH THEE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR DEMONIC MELODIES!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

_"Anyway," his usual smile returned, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the girl nodded in response, "Tayuya" Naruto nodded and picked up the girl bridal style, "WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelped startled at the sudden action, "I'll take you to the hospital" he began his walk back to the village, making sure that he wasn't hurting the foul-mouthed redhead._

_'Why does this feel so good...' Tayuya slowly drifted off to bliss unconsciousness, leaning on the boy's chest, 'it feels so good... Someone actually caring for me...'_

_Naruto felt a tingling at the pit of his stomach, 'This girl... I feel so... Different around her' heck he only knew her for around five minutes. 'I hope helping her was the right choice...'_

* * *

Tayuya wearily rubbed her eyes. She hadn't slept so well in almost ten years. The first thing se saw when she removed her hands from her eyes was white. 'Am I in a hospital?' she wondered before she was hit full force with memories fo before she fell asleep.

She tried to move her legs, only to fail and wince in pain. "Are you awake, Tayuya?" a voice spoke from beside her. She turned to find Naruto sitting on a bed next to her's, casually shewing on a Dango stick. "You fucking actually brought me to the hospital..." she spoke softly not forgetting to swear, "I fucking thought you would just fucking dump me in the torture and interrogation shit."

The blond sighed, "I told you that i'll take you to the hospital." he smiled at her, causing a weired feeling to occur at the pit of her stomach... A bit like the fluttering of butterflies...

"Why are you here?" Tayuya's voice was hoarse. She coughed into her blanket. Naruto poured some water into a glass and offered it to her, "Thank you" she gulped down the whole glass, feeling a wave of relief hit her parched throat.

"Why are you in the hospital...?" she took a notice of his mummified form. "What happened?" she asked, slightly concerned. 'What the fuck is wrong with me!' she mentally cursed herself, 'I AM NOT GROWING SOFT!' she mentally screamed at herself. All was in vain, for the second she saw the blond a blush grew on her cheek. 'NO! STOP!' her eyes wandered to the now unwrapped torso of the blond. She felt a bit of drool ooze down her chin.

"Uh... Tayuya?" Naruto was slightly weirded out by the stare he was receiving. "WHAT! I WASN'T STARING!" Tayuya was quick to defend herself. Naruto chuckled and put on a black tee-shirt with a chibi Nine Tailed Fox on the front, with a red spiral on the back.

**CLICK**

The door swung open, to reveal Shizune standing there with a clipboard. "I see both of you are awake." she took a deep breath, as though to say something, they might not like.

"Tayuya..." said girl mildly wondered how the nurse knew her name, Shizune breathed in again, "Tayuya, you have two options right now: either Lady Tsunade can have you thrown into the Torture and interrogation chamber" Naruto had a sharp intake of air "Or you can reveal information on Orochimaru's whereabouts willingly and join the hidden leaf as a civilian. Kunoichi is not an option anyway as your legs..." Shizune paused for a moment "Cannot be fixed completely. Most you would eventually be able to do would be to walk..."

Tayuya did not know what to be more shocked about; that they were simply letting her live or that she couldn't ever be a Kunoichi again. "I'll tell you whatever the fuck about the snake bastard" Tayuya said, "Good" Shizune smiled, "Lady Tsunade will be here tomorrow to check you out of the Hospital." she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So..." Tayuya dragged off awkwardly. Awkward silence enveloped the two pre-teens*. "Bet you failed to bring back the emo-bastard" Tayuya tried to bring up a conversation. Naruto's face instantly brightened up.

"I brought him back" he smiled, "had to destroy his left lung... But I brought him back" grinning he sat down on the bed next to her, his face was adorned with a blush. "Baa-chan told me to make sure you had a bath before you ate. Apparently the hot water helps your legs to heal." Tayuya nodded, not understanding his embarrassment when it hit her, 'I cant move my legs...' a blush grew on her face. 'he would have to carry me there... And... And... Help me take off my clothes...' a few drops of blood dripped from her nose, staining her white hospital gown.

"I'm not hungry!" she said defensively, blushing furiously.

**GRRRR!**

She could have sworn that the bed shook, "Your stomach seems to disagree" Naruto smirked at the fuming redhead. "Come on..." he reached under her shoulders and knees to carry her bridal style. Tayuya just felt the need for not struggling against him.

Grabbing a towel, he carried her into the bathroom, which consisted mostly of wooden furniture. A blush again began to grow on his face. "wrap a towel around yourself and then change" he didn't know if the girl was a pervert or not, but he sure as hell didn't want her stripping in front of him, not that she wasn't pretty, it was just that he did not wasn't to become even remotely similar to hes perverted godfather.

'Does he think I'm ugly?' Tayuya shook her head from those thoughts as she began to cover herself with a towel, "maybe he's gay..." oops, she realized she spoke aloud, "I am NOT Gay!" Naruto huffed indignantly. Nonetheless he continued to adjust the water to a suitable temperature for bathing.

Tayuya had finished removing her hospital gown and was waiting for Naruto to help remove her panties.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter guys and guyettes.**

**Yes I noticed that this chapter was shorter but did you all really want me to write Naruto removing Tayuya's panties...**

**I'm a straight guy BTW so fuck all of you who say I'm gay or a girl! I just respect the opposite gender unlike 99% of male population...**

**Maybe it's the Percy Jackson x Artemis stories I read...**

***Tayuya is twelve in this story**

**Hope you enjoyed, a rating would be much appreciated if you did**

**KAPLAM!**


	4. Distress

**-Demonic Melodies-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back bringing you the fourth chapter for Demonic Melodies! **

**(But you already know that!)**

**Enjoy this installment as much as I did eriting it...**

**Or better yet...**

**ENJOY IT FRICKING MORE THAN ME!**

**I BRINGTH THEE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR DEMONIC MELODIES!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

_Grabbing a towel, he carried her into the bathroom, which consisted mostly of wooden furniture. A blush again began to grow on his face. "wrap a towel around yourself and then change" he didn't know if the girl was a pervert or not, but he sure as hell didn't want her stripping in front of him, not that she wasn't pretty, it was just that he did not wasn't to become even remotely similar to hes perverted godfather._

_'Does he think I'm ugly?' Tayuya shook her head from those thoughts as she began to cover herself with a towel, "maybe he's gay..." oops, she realized she spoke aloud, "I am NOT Gay!" Naruto huffed indignantly. Nonetheless he continued to adjust the water to a suitable temperature for bathing._

_Tayuya had finished removing her hospital gown and was waiting for Naruto to help remove her panties._

* * *

Tayuya sighed in content. The hot water soothed her more than she would care to admit. "Naruto..." her voice trailed off. She didn't understand. 'Such kind people like Naruto mustn't exist in the Ninja World. Maybe he's just buttering me up for the torture...' she tried to assure herself.

Her red hair floated surreally in the tub, giving it the appearance of a blazing inferno. She briefly wondered how it would be for Naruto's fingers glide through her crimson locks. Shoving the thought aside, Tayuya began to lather her body with the carnation smelling pink soap.*

"Tayuya?" a male voice called from outside the bathroom, "the food is here" there was shuffling of feet and then quiet. Getting rid of all other thoughts, the girl finished her bath and called out to him.

"Shit-head! I'm done!" she wrapped a towel around herself and tried to get out of the wooden tub. "Did you wrap yourself with a towel?" he asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah..." 'maybe I am fucking ugly...' Tayuya mentally smacked herself. 'I shouldn't get too fucking close to him! It will only fucking hurt me in the end!'

The door slowly creaked open, Naruto stood there, another set of underwear and a gown in his hands.

* * *

So Tayuya...?" Naruto began awkwardly, "how are you feeling?" he had a look of concern on his face. 'heh! Like he fucking cares' Tayuya just ignored his question and bit into her piece of fish. "for hospital food... This is pretty fucking good!"

Naruto looked slightly saddened at the fact that Tayuya was ignoring him. She was like this ever since she came out of the bath.

Naruto checked the clock for the time, "it's nine" he spoke aloud. "So! Why would I fucking care" Tayuya assumed he was talking to her.

"I wasn't speaking to you" he said coldly, he was tired of her ungratefulness, if he hadn't helped her, she would be dead right now. Or being used in one of Kabuto's experiments for failing her mission.

Tayuya flinched at his tone, she knew she deserved it, but she was not going to let herself get soft. She had to or else she would regret it later when she was being whipped and burnt.

"I'm going to check on Sasuke. Finish eating" coldly he finished the last of his miso soup and stood up. Pushing the door open, his eyes shadowed bu his hair. He just missed the tear that fell from Tayuya's eye. 'what did I do to deserve this!' more drops spilled into her food 'Why did i have to get defeated by that Sand bitch!' the tears fell in a full blown stream now, 'why did he have to find me!' she began tugging at her hair 'Why not the ANBU!' she hiccuped, 'WHY AM I EVEN ALIVE!'

* * *

"Shizune-niichan!" Naruto hugged his surrogate sister from behind, startling her. "Hi Naruto-kun" she chuckled and picked up her clipboard which she dropped. "What do you want Naruto?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know where the bastard's room was" Shizune giggled at Naruto's nickname for Sasuke, "his room is right opposite to yours" Naruto grinned widely, "Thanks niichan!"he sprinted up the stairs.

Climbing up the stairs, Naruto looked back on his time with Tayuya, "I guess I was too rough on her..." he sighed sadly, "I'll buy her something to cheer her up." his eyes trailed to a stall selling Pocky on the second floor. "I can try that..." he went ahead and bought one box of chocolate flavored pocky and two of strawberry. He didn't know what flavor she would like so he bought two flavors just in case.

"Here it is." Naruto took a deep breath, "Sasuke- bastard... Here I come..." taking a deep breath, Naruto walked into the Uchiha's room.

* * *

_Sasuke was confused. One moment she was fighting Orochimaru in the forest of death, then he found himself on a bed, in the hospital. 'he must have knocked me out or something.' she saw the door creak open, a black haired woman stood there, in a nurse's uniform and a clipboard in hand._

_"How are you feeling Sasuke?" he was confused, how did this woman know his name. "Who are you?" he asked confused. The woman looked back at him confused, "I'm Shizune, Sasuke. Lady Hokage's apprentice" Sasuke looked at her suspiciously, "Lord Sarutobi is a man! You lie!" 'Shizune' looked at him confused, "Lord Sarutobi died when Orochimaru killed him in the war" 'did he lose his memory? But he remembers Lord Hiruzen' Shizune internally mused "War? What war?" Sasuke was majorly confused. He did not understand what was going on._

_"Is the Chuunin Exams over?" Shizune nodded, "How long was I knocked out?" he asked, thinking that he was probably out for a long time after the Snake-bastard bit him. "Well it has been three days since Naruto brought you back after you tried to kill him for power." Sasuke looked shocked, "WHAT! I would never try to kill my best friend! Last thing I remember was getting bit on the Neck by Orochimaru._

_A look of understanding passed through Shizune's face 'was Orochimaru controlling him with the curse mark? That would explain a lot about Sasuke's memory loss' Shizune nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts, 'I would never try to kill Naruto for power' he assured himself. Naruto was his best friend, right?_

_His hand wandered to his chest. A spiral scar was adorning it, "I don't remember this? Did that snake guy control him or something?" he was confused. Laying his head back onto the pillow he slowly dozed off into sleep.**_

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter guys and guyettes.**

***Pink Carnation= Gratitude**

****From now on _italics_ are flashbacks too...**

**Oh yeah i almost forgot... I might going out for three to four days so you guys would have to wait... :(**

**Hope you enjoyed, a rating would be much appreciated if you did**

**KAPLAM!**


	5. DANGO!

**-Demonic Melodies-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back bringing you the fourth chapter for Demonic Melodies! **

**(But you already know that!)**

**Anyway this story is now going to be Co-Written by Xeziel15 along with me!**

**(YAY!)**

**I BRINGTH THEE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR DEMONIC MELODIES!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

_"Is the Chuunin Exams over?" Shizune nodded, "How long was I knocked out?" he asked, thinking that he was probably out for a long time after the Snake-bastard bit him. "Well it has been three days since Naruto brought you back after you tried to kill him for power." Sasuke looked shocked, "WHAT! I would never try to kill my best friend! Last thing I remember was getting bit on the Neck by Orochimaru._

_A look of understanding passed through Shizune's face 'was Orochimaru controlling him with the curse mark? That would explain a lot about Sasuke's memory loss' Shizune nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts, 'I would never try to kill Naruto for power' he assured himself. Naruto was his best friend, right?_

_His hand wandered to his chest. A spiral scar was adorning it, "I don't remember this? Did that snake guy control me or something?" he was confused. Laying his head back onto the pillow he slowly dozed off into sleep._

* * *

"Hmm... The door is locked..." the blond was disheartened about the fact that he wouldn't get to meet his best friend after so long, "Oh well" he was about to turn but was stopped by a sound;

**Squak!**

A white pigeon landed next to Naruto, who was wondering how it got into the Hospital. Naruto noticed the small scroll tied to the bird's leg. 'A message... For me?'

Carefully grabbing the piece of paper so as to not hurt the bird, Naruto read through the note:

_**'Naruto Uzumaki,**_

_**I want you to meet me at the front gates of The Hidden Leaf Village. Tomorrow at 6 am SHARP!**_

_**-Tsunade'**_

"I wonder why Baa-chan wants me at the village gates. Oh well, I'll bring Tayuya along with me, surely she would like some fresh air after being cooped up in a Hospital for so long." Naruto mused aloud and opened the door opposite to the one he just tried to open.

"Tayuya?" he opened the door, fully intent on apologizing to her for his cold demeanor earlier. "It seems like something went wrong with your earlier results..." Shizune said from inside the room. "Lady Tsunade WILL be able to fix your legs Tayuya." you could practically hear the smile in her voice "But it will take a REALLY long time" the redhead nodded excitedly till she noticed Naruto standing at the doorway.

"Oh... Hello Naruto-san" she spat out the honorific with venom like it was some kind of disease. Naruto's expression darkened at the tone of her voice. "Hi Shizune-niichan" he smiled at the ravenette nurse, "Hello Naruto-kun. What happened between you and Tayuya-chan?" she asked concerned.

Naruto simply shook his head, "I was being stupid, that's all" he lied.

Seemingly unconvinced Shizune continued, "Oh and, Lady Tsunade was waiting for you at the village gates. Naruto nodded, "I know, I wanted to take Tayuya with me." Shizune nodded and said before she left the room, "Naruto-kun, it would be better for you to carry her though, because Wheelchairs aren't all that comfortable... Besides, we are all out of them" Naruto sighed.

* * *

Naruto noticed the absolute mess her hair was. He also noticed the dried up tears streaking her beautiful face 'wait beautiful?' Her brown eyes were red and puffy.

Guilt gripped Naruto's heart, 'Was Tayuya crying?' he asked himself the obvious, 'because of me...?' He felt really bad for hurting her, 'Maybe she had a reason to be cold to me that time. Did I do something bad?' he reasoned with himself.

"Here" he smiled weakly as he held up the small boxes of the flavored snacks.

Tayuya's eyes slowly widened, "Pocky!" Tears of happiness threatened to fall from her face as Naruto walked forward and nudged the treat to her. 'Maybe he really cares about me' For some reason, that thought sent butterflies to Tayuya's heart. ('Pocky is the way to her heart!')

Ripping open the brown box, Tayuya stuffed the treat down her throat, while Naruto watched on in amusement, 'I thought she was going to cry about something like 'I FUCKING HATE POCKY' from the tears in her eyes...' Naruto sweat-dropped.

"You're the best Naruto-kun!" the red-head squealed and wrapped the blond boy in a tight hug, causing him to blush. Realizing what she did, Tayuya also began to blush. "Well, let's go see what Baa-chan wants!" Naruto exclaimed and let the red-head climb onto his back. Still munching on her favorite anything of all time, Tayuya mused whether she should give Naruto a chance. She hoped it wouldn't hurt her much like the last time she trusted someone... Orochimaru...

* * *

Tayuya stared in awe at the most powerful of the Shinobi Villages. The markets and vendors were packed with people, while the cafes and restaurants were filled with life.

"Wow! Crunch this place Crunch is filled with life!" Tayuya was at awe. The Hidden Sound was basically an over-sized laboratory and the change in atmosphere was refreshing.

'So this is my home, huh?' Tayuya smiled. It wasn't too bad of a place to live in. It was neither too hot, nor too cold during the day, though she knew not much about the nights as she had been asleep during those times.

"Hmm... We still have half an hour remaining..." Naruto thought aloud, "Let's go get some Ramen!" Without waiting for a reply from Tayuya, the blond sprinted away from his path into a wooden stall near the gates.

"Yo Teuchi-san, Ayame-niichan!" Naruto barged into the stall. "Hi Naruto-kun, the teenage waitress smiled at the ninja. "Who is that behind you... Your girlfriend?" she teased.

A blush formed on both their faces. "WHAT NO!" Both yelled embarrassed by the accusation. Ayame giggled.

"Alright, what do you want so early Naruto-kun, and you..." she paused, waiting for a name. "Tayuya" the red-head said from her position on Naruto's back. "I would like four bowls of Miso ramen, and two of Beef!" he said enthusiastically. Tayuya wondered how he would digest all that Ramen. She was even more surprised when Ayame didn't show any reaction on the insane amount of the noodle dish.

"One beef Ramen for me." Naruto set Tayuya down on a chair and sat down next to her. In around five minutes Tayuya's bowl of ramen arrived, while Naruto's FIRST bowl was brought in by the teen's father.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter guys!**

**GO CHECK OUT XEZIEL15!**

**Anyway...**

**Hope you enjoyed, a rating would be much appreciated if you did**

**KAPLAM!**


	6. THE CAVE OF WONDERS!

**-Demonic Melodies-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is here with Xeziel, bringing you the SIXTH instalment of DEMONIC MELODIES!**

**Anyway this chapter was almost completely written by Xeziel so clap for her! I command thee! I wrote only around one third of it...**

**Bad news... Xeziel is no longer Co-writing this fic with me after this chapter :(**

**I BRINGTH THEE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR DEMONIC MELODIES!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

_Tayuya stared in awe at the most powerful of the Shinobi Villages. The markets and vendors were packed with people, while the cafes and restaurants were filled with life._

_"Wow! Crunch this place Crunch is filled with life!" Tayuya was at awe. The Hidden Sound was basically an over-sized laboratory and the change in atmosphere was refreshing._

_'So this is my home, huh?' Tayuya smiled. It wasn't too bad of a place to live in. It was ya knowither too hot, nor too cold during the day, though she kya knoww not much about the nights as she had been asleep during those times._

_"Hmm... We still have half an hour remaining..." Naruto thought aloud, "Let's go get some Ramen!" Without waiting for a reply from Tayuya, the blond sprinted away from his path into a wooden stall ya knowar the gates._

_"Yo Teuchi-san, Ayame-niichan!" Naruto barged into the stall. "Hi Naruto-kun, the teenage waitress smiled at the ninja. "Who is that behind you... Your girlfriend?" she teased._

_A blush formed on both their faces. "WHAT NO!" Both yelled embarrassed by the accusation. Ayame giggled._

_"Alright, what do you want so early Naruto-kun, and you..." she paused, waiting for a name. "Tayuya" the red-head said from her position on Naruto's back. "I would like four bowls of Miso ramen, and two of Beef!" he said enthusiastically. Tayuya wondered how he would digest all that Ramen. She was even more surprised when Ayame didn't show any reaction on the insaya know amount of the noodle dish._

_"Oya know beef Ramen for me." Naruto set Tayuya down on a chair and sat down ya knowxt to her. In around five minutes Tayuya's bowl of ramen arrived, while Naruto's FIRST bowl was brought in by the teen's father._

* * *

Naruto eats his ramen like there was no tomorrow as he slurps the soup and noodles continuously. Oya know bowl finished, then another, and then another. Tayuya could only stare with her brow raised and her mouth slightly agape as the blonde genin finishes all his ordered bowls of ramen. Meanwhile, Teuchi and Ayame could only smile as they wait for their favorite blonde customer to buy more of their delicious ramen.

"Alright!, now that's good ramen! Ichiraku's the best in the world." Naruto grins, patting his somewhat bloated belly.

"That's right! Nothing's better than Ichiraku. Remember that." Teuchi proclaims the the young Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to order some more." Ayame asks.

"Nah." Naruto shakes his head. "Tayuya-chan and I should probably head out to the village gate. Ya know, Tayuya-chan." He grins. But his smile soon fades as he sees his redhead companion staring at his finished bowls. He then notices that Tayuya hadn't eaten hers yet, which made the blonde sad as he thought that Tayuya didn't like Ichiraku ramen. "ya know, Tayuya-chan, aren't you hungry?" Naruto waves his hand over her face.

"Huh? What?" Blinking out of her stupor, Tayuya looks at Naruto as if he had grown a second head or something.

"Tayuya-chan. Are you okay?" Naruto says as he places his hand on her forehead.

"Y-Yeah, of course. Why would you ask that?" Tayuya huffs, brushing off Naruto's hand and looking away. That small act though brought a pang of sadness to Naruto's heart. He thought that Tayuya was angry at him for some reason. What he didn't know was that the reason why Tayuya snubbed him all of a sudden was because she tried to hide her blush when Naruto touched her forehead.

"Well, you haven't touched your ramen." Naruto grumbles disheartened.

"Oh." Tayuya picks up her spoon and tastes the soup. "Mmmmm. It's good!" Tayuya exclaims. "Really." Naruto beams in happiness, albeit not knowing why she didn't eat the ramen before.

"Yeah." Tayuya picks up her chopsticks, twirling the noodles with it and slurping it down. Naruto smiles as he looks at a happy Tayuya. Happy that she does like ramen. Ramen is food for the soul! **Just like Pocky!** After she was done eating, Naruto pays for their food, much to Tayuya's annoyance as Shizune gave her some money before they left to pay for the food. Naruto then bends down so Tayuya could ride on his back.

"We better get going. Bye old man. Bye Ayame-niichan." Naruto waves before he jumps from roof to roof with a disabled redhead on his back.

* * *

They arrived at the gate just in time. Tsunade was waiting there with her arms crossed. "Naruto! You're so slow! Please don't tell me Kakashi's tardiness got to you!"

"Morning Baa-chan!" Naruto grins. "And I am Not Late! I am just in time!"

"Yes, good morning. I see that you've brought Tayuya-chan as well." the buxom Hokage smiled at the girl "Yeah, I hope it's okay." Naruto says slightly nervous.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's no problem." Tsunade says without any concern, which made both teens sweat drop. "So Ba-chan. Why'd you called me here anyway?" Naruto asks curious to know why he was summoned.

"Good question. The reason why you're here is because I called you to come with me to explore a cave." she replies.

"A cave?" Naruto asks, uncertain. "Yes, a cave. Didn't you hear me the first time?" the Hokage said, miffed.

"Uh." Naruto awkwardly sweat drops.

"Anyway, there's another person besides you that will accompany me." Tsunade coughs. "Come out will ya!" She shouts at the air.

"..." Crickets echo around as nothing seemed to happen. A tick mark escapes on Tsunade's forehead as she waits for the person. Then suddenly, a large poof of smoke appears around the area.

"Alright! Introducing the handsome and gallant Shinobi of the Leaf! The Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku! The one! The only! Ji-" he was cut off from his into by a bop to the head.

"Where have you been, you stupid pervert?!" Tsunade's voice rings in everyone's ears. Naruto and Tayuya look toward the voice. And as the smoke clears, the teens see a sprawled Jiraya on the ground with a large bump on his head. "Pervy Sage!" Naruto grins. "Long time no see."

"Oh Naruto." Jiraya grins as he suddenly stands up like he wasn't even hurt at all. "How have you been?" "never been better! I've brought Sasuke back to the village! And saved Tayuya-chan!" "You don't say! Now that's my student for ya! Defeating the genius Uchiha, now that's something!" Jiraiya gives Naruto a thumbs up.

"Uh shucks." Naruto rubs his head, blushing as his sensei praises him. "But wait! Who's this lovely lady here riding at your back?" "Oh, this is Tayuya-chan. She's an ex-Sound Kunoichi, but she's with The Hidden Leaf now."

Jiraiya gives Naruto TWO thumbs up. "Not only did my student defeat the genius Uchiha, but he also scored himself a girlfriend!" "WHAT!" Both Naruto and Tayuya yell, blushing. Tsunade just face-palms, while Jiraiya crosses his arms, nodding in delight. "I'm/She's not my girlfriend!" They say in unison. "Stop copying me! Stop that!" their union screaming was getting on Tsunade's nerves.

It went like that for a minute with the two arguing in unison. Not much for patience herself, Tsunade bops both on the head and shouts at the top of her lungs. "THAT'S ENOUGH ARGUING OR I WILL MAKE YOU TWO DO HOKAGE PAPER WORK FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS, DO UNDERSTAND!"

The Tayuya stops while Naruto Cheers. "Really!?" Tsunade glares at him, "No!" Naruto pouted "Well then, that's better." Tsunade smiles at their antics.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was busy writing down stuff for his next novel. "Naruto-kun and his girlfriend Tayuya-chan were busy arguing yet flirting at the same time. However, mean and old yet very sexy and very big busted Princess Tsunade-" he was cut off by Tsunade axe-kicking Jiraiya on the head, making a human-size crater at the gate. "Now then, where were we?"

After about a few whacks on the head to a certain pervy sage, courtesy of the Slug Sage, Tsunade finally tells the teens what's the reason for this meeting. "This perverted old coot here has some info regarding a mystical cave in the Land of Fire."

"Well... It's sorta like a cave but located near a shoreline. There's a large lake to the south west of The Hidden Leaf. There we will find the cave." Tsunade concludes, spiking Tayuya's interest, "What's so special about this cave?" Tayuya asks. "Is there an artifact or some kind of treasure inside?"

"Well." Tsunade places her hand on her chin. "There's a rumor that a powerful weapon is stored inside. It would be a great help to our village if we could find it, especially when our defenses are low with the village is still being rebuilt after the joint Sand and Sound invasion. But don't be sad Tayuya, it's all in the past now." Tsunade says as she noticed that Tayuya got down when she referred to the The Hidden Leaf's invasion by Orochimaru.

"Yeah, Tayuya-chan's one know of us now." Naruto grins at her. Tayuya couldn't help but feel happy when the Hokage and Naruto said that. She felt accepted and important. "Well then Baa-chan, what are we waiting for? Let's go already! Naruto shouts. "Let's go find that weapon!"

* * *

The four Ninja arrive at the lake south west of The Hidden Leaf. The place was beautiful as the sun was reflecting its light upon the water. The trees were tall and green and at the far side near the lake's shoreline was a medium-sized cave.

"There it is." Tsunade points out. As they make their way toward it, Jiraiya checks if there were traps anywhere nearby, but fortunately it was clear. The four of them go inside. The interior was rocky, of course, with natural crevices at the sides and rocky stalactites and stalagmites on the ceiling and floor respectively. At the far end, the ground slopes down, leaving it dark as light couldn't reach down below.

"Leave it to me!" Jiraiya says taking out a scroll. He opens it and applies chakra into the seal. A poof of smoke erupts, and as it dissipates, a small lamp appears. He then uses a fire jutsu to lit up a flame. "Ta Da!" Jiraiya grins at his companions, only for him to see that Tsunade was holding a glow rod, and Naruto was giving Tayuya his. The three sweat-drop as they see Jiraiya quickly sits and faces a corner, sulking.

"Don't be sad old man. At least you tried." Tayuya says. Just as soon as those words were spoken, Jiraya's mood suddenly brightens. "Haha, I like this girl! I'm really glad that you're my student's girlfriend." Jiraya smirks, awaiting their outburst. "I'm/She's not my girlfriend." The two teens yell, all the while blushing madly.

Jiraiya could only laugh. 'These two are the spitting image of Naruto's parents.' He thought. "Wasn't Kushina a red-head" Tsunade whispers to Jiraya, who laughed "Anyway, let's go down and find that weapon. "The four explore the cave, down to its deepest lair. As they traverse though the darkness for more than thirty minutes, they finally saw a dim glow at end. Hurriedly, they head towards the light.

As they got near, they saw that the dim light was coming from a small blue and white orb. It had blotches of blue slowly moving inside, kinda like a glow lamp. "Is that it?" Tsunade asks Jiraiya. "Possibly the weapon." Tayuya suggests.

"Then let's go and take it." Naruto says, stepping forward. "No, Naruto. It might be dangerous." Tsunade warns the Uzumaki. "I'll handle it."

Tsunade walks forward, keeping a watchful eye around for any hidden traps. Fortunately, there was none. She stands in front of the orb. And she could feel a great energy flowing around it. Readying herself, Tsunade slowly inches her hands toward it. Sweat drips down from her forehead to her chin. After a painstakingly few seconds, Tsunade grabs the orb.

"Huh. Nothing happened." She says confused. "I guess it's safe to-" She was suddenly cut off as a bright light envelops her. Jiraiya, Naruto, and Tayuya shield their eyes as the light grows too bright.

"Tsunade/Baa-chan!" They call once the light recedes. But what they saw next shocked them from head to toe.

"Ya-kun you're so tall..."

* * *

**And Here is the words of Xeziel:**

**[AN: Hey guys, this is my first time co-writing a fic, and probably will be the last, so ummm enjoy :)****]**

**(Not too much is it... :D)**


	7. Akane Namikaze

**-Demonic Melodies-**

**GUYZ GO AND CHECK OUT SECRETS MY NEW ONESHOT THAT I MIGHT PROBABLY CONTINUE IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO!**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG DELAY!**

**(And by long I mean around three to four days)**

**:p**

**Well now that Xeziel is gone I have to write on my own again :(**

**(does anyone want to co-write with me)**

**Xeziel IS going to be proofreading though so... maybe...**

**YAY!**

**I have good news and bad news...**

**Firstly the BAD news:**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DEMONIC MELODIES!**

**The good news comes at the bottom!**

**(no peeking!)**

**I BRINGTH THEE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR DEMONIC MELODIES!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

_"Then let's go and take it." Naruto says, stepping forward. "No, Naruto. It might be dangerous." Tsunade warns the Uzumaki. "I'll handle it."_

_Tsunade walks forward, keeping a watchful eye around for any hidden traps. Fortunately, there was none. She stands in front of the orb. And she could feel a great energy flowing around it. Readying herself, Tsunade slowly inches her hands toward it. Sweat drips down from her forehead to her chin. After a painstakingly few seconds, Tsunade grabs the orb._

_"Huh. Nothing happened." She says confused. "I guess it's safe to-" She was suddenly cut off as a bright light envelops her. Jiraiya, Naruto, and Tayuya shield their eyes as the light grows too bright._

_"Tsunade/Baa-chan!" They call once the light recedes. But what they saw next shocked them from head to toe._

"_Ya-kun you're so tall..."_

* * *

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade?!" Jiraya was gaping at the place the voice came from, the voice sounded like... Tsunade when they were small... Really small...

"Course it's me Ya-kun!" the voice of a Chibi Tsunade sounded from the shadow. When the light cleared, there stood a small blonde girl who looked around five years of age. She had a high ponytail which held her blonde hair in place. Her bright brown eyes glinted in mirth, while her mouth was twisted into a smirk. She wore a green kimono with a blue sash.  
"What happened? Last thing I remember was Hiruzen-sensei tying you to the post after the bell test..." the girl looked confused, "Hashi-jiji was going to take me gambling if I won!" Naruto stared in shock at the presumed younger version of Tsunade 'She calls the first Hokage 'jiji' like I used to call Hiruzen-jiji' he observer, a small smile tugging on his face. "And who are these people?" she gestured to Naruto and Tayuya who was also staring in shock at the phenomenon that just took place.

Jiraya looked contemplative as he studied the now modified Hokage. "Oi Tsu-chan" Jiraya begins, causing her look up at him, "I think you might have traveled to the future..."

He began to explain how they had come to the cave, and then Tsunade touching the white sphere and the bright light enveloping her causing her to 'shrink'

"I understand what you are saying somewhat..." realization struck her, "WAIT I AM THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE'S HOKAGE!?" Jiraya nodded, chuckling at the girl's enthusiasm, "where's Orochi-kun?" the former Hokage asked cutely, causing Jiraya's eyes to darken, "He has gone... Out..." was all he said to the blonde girl who nodded, accepting the answer.

* * *

"Well who is going to be Hokage now?" Naruto asked, Tayuya had fallen asleep during the journey back from the cave so he had a slight trouble keeping her upright. Jiraya shrugged and waved the question off.

They had almost reached The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and still Jiraya was adamant of not becoming Hokage, while Naruto KNEW that he (Naruto) wasn't ready to be a full time Kage, hell he was still GENIN for Kami's sake! Tsunade giggled playfully, pulling at Jiraya's long mane of white hair which was reaching the ground, Tsunade pulled at it till it cascaded to the floor.

In the distance a shadow could be seen, nearing towards the four Ninja. Jiraya stopped Naruto from moving further and told him to wait for the person to show themself. After a few seconds, a blonde woman looking to be around twenty five made herself be shown. She had a mane of long golden hair, not dissimilar to the shade of Naruto or the Fourth Hokage. Her vibrant blue eyes glinted in the setting sun.

She wore a Kunoichi battle garb with a Hidden Leaf Jonin Vest over her shoulders. A par of reinforced fishnet stockings protected her long, shapely legs from being wore no headband but a Hidden Leaf Insignia was woven into her clothes.

A bright smile enveloped her face when she saw the waiting Ninja. She picked up her pace, speeding up to a slow Jog to meet up with them. "Hey! Uncle Jiraya!" she called out, catching up to the Leaf Ninja. "Minato how did you become short" she spoke good naturedly, assuming the Blond was a VERY short version of the fourth Hokage. "Is that Kushina?"

Jiraya chuckled, "Oye Akane! If that mission of yours completed. Took ya along enough" he smiled at the woman, "Uncle Jiraya! It was a triple 'S' class mission, it was actually for FIFTEEN years but here I am after only THIRTEEN!" she whined. Jiraya smiled brighter, "Oh and HOW the heck did you mistake this brat for Minato!" Akane blushed in embarrassment, "Oi Pervy sage who is that?" Jiraya's left eye twitched, 'WHY DID TSUNADE HAVE TO LEARN THAT NAME FROM NARUTO!' he wailed in his mind, "Yeah who is she?" Naruto asked the Sage.

"Naruto, Tsunade meet Akane Namikaze. Akane meet Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, and Tayuya (who is sleeping)"Akane looked confused, "Tsunade named her daughter after herself?" her resemblance to the fourth was uncanny. "No Akane" Jiraya explained, "This IS Tsunade" the Namikaze promptly fell to the floor unconscious...

* * *

"What! Who! Where! How!" Akane sat up in confusion. Last thing she remembered was... "hey Aunty Akane!" a bubbly voice spoke from beside her bed in the Hospital. A black haired woman stood there with a clipboard in her hands, beside her stood a grinning Tsunade.

"Akane!" Shizune smiled at the blonde woman. She was more than surprised when Lord Jiraya brought an unconscious Namikaze and a five year old Tsunade to her in the Hospital. It was a miracle she hadn't fainted yet.

"Hey! Shizune how have you been?" Akane smiled at the woman who was one of her closest friends before they were separated. "I have been good. I was not expecting you here so soon Akane, i thought it would take at least two more years for your mission to finish." Akane smirked, "Yeah... But I'm AWESOME!" she cheered causing Tsunade to cheer along with her.

"Shizune, I have a Request" Akane looked dead serious, "I want you to..." her face suddenly turned into a grin, "GET ME SOME FRICKING RAMEN!" she laughed as Shizune stumbled. 'Just like Naruto...' she sweat-dropped

* * *

**AND HERE IS THE GOOD NEWS!:**

**I LIED!**

**Well kinda... This is the last time this story is going to be called Demonic Melodies..**

**You have to wait for the next chapter to find out what the name is...**

***Hint: Samsara***

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**(because if not I shall eat your soul...)**

***Laughs menacingly***

**Not really!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, a rating would be much appreciated if you did**

**KAPLAM!**


End file.
